injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Power Girl
Power Girl is a Premier Skin for Supergirl in Injustice 2. Biography Power Girl is an alternate version of Supergirl from another Earth. Power Girl is the Earth-Two equivalent of Supergirl, native Kryptonian and cousin to Superman. Her origins have changed several times in continuity when the Multiverse was erased Post-Crisis, and she has also been seen as a descendant of Arion with ties to Atlantis. Injustice 2 Power Girl is a premiere skin of Supergirl. Abilities and gameplay As a Kryptonian, Power Girl gets super strength, heat vision and flight from the Earth's sun. Powers * Kryptonian Physiology: Under the effects of a "yellow" sun, Kara possesses the same potential powers as an average Kryptonian. These include: ** Solar Energy Absorption: Under optimal conditions, this is the main source of Kara's super powers as they are contingent upon exposure to solar radiation from a yellow sun star system. Her biological make up includes a number of organs which lack analogues in humans and whose functions are unknown. It is believed that between one or more of these and her bio-cellular matrix, "yellow" solar energy is stored for later use. This allows for the use of these powers to fade when yellow solar radiation is not available instead of immediate failure. ** Heat Vision: Kara can, as a conscious act, fire beams of intense heat at a target by looking at it. She can vary the heat and area affected. ** Super-Hearing: Kara's hearing is sensitive enough to hear any sound at any volume or pitch. With skill and concentration, she can block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific source or frequency. ** Enhanced Vision Kara's vision processes the entire electromagnetic spectrum as well as allowing vast control over selective perception and focus. This umbrella ability includes the following: *** Electromagnetic Spectrum Vision: Kara can see well into most of the electromagnetic spectrum. She can see and identify radio and television signals as well as all other broadcast or transmitted frequencies. Using this ability, she can avoid detection by radar or satellite monitoring methods. This also allows her to see the aura generated by living thing. *** Telescopic Vision: This is the ability to see something at a great distance, without violating the laws of physics. Though limited, the exact extent of the ability is undetermined. In function, it is similar to the zoom lens on a camera. *** X-Ray Vision: This is the ability to see through any volume of matter except lead. Kara's can see things behind a solid, opaque object as if it were not there. She can focus this ability to "peel back" layers of an object, allowing hidden image or inner workings to be observed. The exact type of energy perceived - such as x-rays, cosmic rays, or some other energy invisible to normal humans - is unclear. This ability perceives an ambient energy source though, it does not involve the eye projecting a concentrated, possibly toxic, beam to be reflected back from objects. *** Microscopic Vision: This is the ability to see extremely small objects and images down to the atomic level. *** Infrared Vision: Kara's can see with better acuity in darkness, and to a degree in total darkness. ** Flight: Kara is able to manipulate graviton particles to defy the forces of gravity and achieve flight. This ranges from hovering to moving in any posture, in any direction. ** Invulnerability: Due to the interaction of her dense molecular structure and supercharged bio-electric aura, Kara is nigh-invulnerable to extreme energy forces. In addition, her extends this protection against toxins and diseases. ** Superhuman Stamina: Kara is able to maintain continuous strenuous physical action for an indefinite period of time. This based on her body converting yellow solar radiation directly to energy, but is limited by physiological and psychological needs to eat, drink, and sleep. ** Superhuman Strength: Kara's strength is augmented by yellow solar radiation interacting with the greater than human density, resilience and biological efficiency of her musculature. Her strength is more an act of conscious will on energy fields than actual physical strength. It is this act of conscious will that enables her to perform physical feats that are beyond the mere application force, such as moving a mountain top without said rock crumbling under its own mass. ** Superhuman Speed: Kara is able to move at incredible speed by sheer force of will. This extends to her perceptions and allows for feats such as catching bullets in mid flight as well as covering vast distances in little or no time. This also confers: *** Superhuman Agility *** Superhuman Reflexes ** Super-Breath: Kara is able to create hurricane force winds by exhaling air from her lungs. She can chill the air as it leaves her lungs to freeze targets. She can also reverse the process to pull large volumes of air or vapor into her lungs. Abilities * Business Management * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced) Weaknesses * Kryptonian Physiology: Under the effects of a "yellow" sun, Kara possesses the same potential weaknesses as an average Kryptonian. These include: ** Vulnerability to Kryptonite ** Vulnerability to Magic Appearance Power Girl is shown to have about the same attributes as Supergirl, but being more of a young woman than a teenager. She wears a white body suit, with a red boardered triangle window to show off her busty chest. She has blue cuffed gloves and boots, and dons a red cape, which attaches to the red sections of her costume. Trivia * In her quotes, Jay Garrick attempts to recruit her into the Justice Society. This is a reference to the fact she is a member of the Earth-2 Justice Society in the comics. Quotes Power Girl/Quotes Gallery Power Girl/Gallery Navigation Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Justice League Members Category:Kryptonians Category:Premier Skins Category:Injustice 2 Category:Injustice 2 Playable Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Power Users